Liposuction, also known as lipoplasty (fat modeling), liposculpture, or suction lipectomy (suction-assisted fat removal) is a cosmetic surgery operation that removes subcutaneous fat from many different sites on the human body (e.g., the chest, buttocks, hips, thighs, or arms). The typical liposuction procedure relies on the shearing action of a sharp-edged instrument to shear away the fatty deposits. The sheared fatty deposits are then suctioned away into orifices on the cannula. This process is labor intensive for the surgeon, traumatic to the patient, and very time consuming.